


Достойных красок нет для твоего портрета

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Author: flyingsolo_flyingfree, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam Knows, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кас пал, чтобы спасти мир от Тьмы. Дин и Сэм решают, что ему нужно хобби. Что-то, чем он может заниматься, пока выздоравливает. Кас получает морскую свинку и начинает рисовать. Причём рисует он не только на холсте.<br/>Это перевод чудесного фика "But there are no colors to capture you", автор flyingsolo_flyingfree.<br/>This is a translation of the wonderful fic "But there are no colors to capture you" by flyingsolo_flyingfree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достойных красок нет для твоего портрета

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But there are no colors to capture you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848293) by [flyingsolo_flyingfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingsolo_flyingfree/pseuds/flyingsolo_flyingfree). 



> Dear flyingsolo_flyingfree,  
> Thank you again for you kind permission to translate this heart-melting piece. It was a pleasure and a great honor!
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! This piece is amazing!
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Это несложно, а автор порадуется

Кас жертвует своей благодатью, чтобы спасти мир от чуть не погубившей его Тьмы. Целая вселенная зависит от двух мужчин и одного ангела, но в итоге у них всё получается. Как всегда.  
  
Оставшись без благодати, Кас долго болеет. Он неделями не встаёт с кровати, спит двадцать часов в сутки, и Сэм с Дином с ума сходят от беспокойства. Они понятия не имеют, как лечить падших ангелов, и не знают, что делать, чтобы Касу стало лучше. Дин и Сэм не понимают, что с ним вообще происходит. Болезнь не кажется смертельной, но прошло уже много времени, и это точно не простуда и не грипп. Кас говорит, что лишился благодати во второй раз. Сосуду — нет, его телу, поправляет себя Кас, покачав головой, — сложно к этому привыкнуть. В первый раз было легче.  
  
В некоторые ночи температура у Каса держится высокая, слишком высокая для человека или ангела, и Дин не отходит от его постели. Кладёт ему на лоб холодные компрессы, меняет их, когда они высыхают, и бормочет всякую чепуху. Например: «всё будет в порядке», «останься со мной» и «Кас, дружище, не покидай меня».  
  
«Пожалуйста, не покидай меня».  
  
Один раз со свежим компрессом в комнату зашёл Сэм, потому что Дин задремал в старом кресле у кровати Каса. Он мгновенно проснулся, стоило двери открыться, и забрал холодную полосу материи у брата. Сэм смотрел, как Кас дёргался во сне и периодически тихо стонал, а затем положил руку Дину на плечо и указал на стул:  
— Ты здесь уже три ночи. Хочешь, я сменю тебя, и ты в кои-то веки поспишь в собственной постели?  
  
Дин не был уверен, что пенополиуретановый матрас всё ещё помнил форму его тела, и почти поддался искушению. Но потом он бросил на Каса один-единственный взгляд и замотал головой.  
— Нет, старик. Я остаюсь.  
  
Сэм сжал его плечо и попросил сообщить, если Дин передумает. Подойдя к двери, он остановился и обернулся. Дин ощущал, как Сэм пристально разглядывал его, видел краем глаза задумчивое выражение на его лице. Оно что-то значило, но Дину не хватало информации, чтобы догадаться, что именно.   
  
Когда дверь захлопнулась и Дин с Касом вновь остались наедине в полумраке, Дин взял его за руку.  
  
— Если бы Сэмми попытался спать в этом кресле, после он замучил бы нас жалобами на боль в спине, — произнёс он.  
  
Кас даже не пошевелился, и Дин приготовился провести в ожидании ещё одну ночь.  
  


***

  
  
Постепенно, к всеобщему облегчению, Кас начинает выздоравливать.  
  
Он бесцельно бродит по бункеру в халате. И отпускает бороду, как тогда, когда несколько жизней назад Дин нашёл его на берегу реки, рядом был Бенни и их окружали левиафаны.  
  
В один из дней Кас замечает, что Дин на него таращится, и спрашивает, в чём дело. Дин знает, что Кас не отстанет от него, пока не получит ответ, и трёт собственную челюсть.  
  
— Твоя борода, приятель. Она — как в Чистилище.  
  
Зрачки Кастиэля расширяются от удивления, и он проводит ладонью по лицу, словно никогда не задумывался об этом.  
  
— Тебе идёт, — торопливо уверяет Дин, пытаясь скрыть… Что скрыть? Что он чувствует себя ранимым? Он сказал, что Кас выглядит так, каким он был в Чистилище, только и всего.   
  
Но наступившая тишина тяжелая и неуютная. Кас не сводит с него глаз.  
  
— Я понятия не имел, — выдыхает он, и это звучит, как оправдание.  
  
Дин не знает, что на это ответить и предлагает сделать сэндвич с беконом, салатом и помидорами. Кас тут же соглашается, и дышать становится легче.  
  
На следующий день борода исчезает, и её место занимает обычная щетина Джимми из тех времён, когда Кас был ангелом.  
  
Дин чувствует облегчение и не понимает, почему.  
  


***

  
  
Однажды за завтраком Кас заявляет:  
— Я хочу найти работу.  
  
— На это раз что-нибудь повыше классом, чем магазин на заправке, да? — откликается Дин и немедленно раскаивается в вырвавшихся у него словах, потому что Кас глядит на него со смесью гнева и обиды.  
  
Сэм вмешивается в разговор, спасая положение:   
— Кас, э-э, я думаю, ты ещё не недостаточно здоров, чтобы работать.  
  
Кас переводит взгляд на него. Он расстроен и немного зол.  
— Я снова хочу приносить пользу.  
  
Сэм отставляет чашку с кофе в сторону, тянется через стол и накрывает руку Каса своей.  
— Ты не обязан это делать. Ты — наш друг. Мы всегда хотели, чтобы ты был здесь, с нами.  
  
В этот момент Дин как никогда благодарен, что Сэм лучше него справляется с эмоциями. И умеет подобрать нужные слова.  
  
Кас растроенно вздыхает.   
— Я хочу приносить пользу, — тихо повторяет он.  
  
Дин вновь обретает дар речи:   
— Наверное, ты просто устал от ничегонеделания, — Кас поворачивается к нему. Теперь он не злится, а скорее выглядит смирившимся. Как будто он сдался. Дин хочет, чтобы это выражение никогда больше не появлялось на его лице. — Почему бы нам не найти тебе хобби? Что-то, чему ты посвятишь себя, пока не сможешь работать. Ну, если к тому времени ты не изменишь своего мнения по поводу работы.  
  
Каса это не убеждает, но, по крайней мере, сказанное Дином его заинтересовало:   
— Например?  
  
Сэм мягко улыбается Касу и наливает ему ещё одну чашку кофе:  
— Мы пройдёмся по магазинам товаров для рукоделия, попробуем найти курсы вязания или что-то в этом духе. Возможно, ты сможешь заняться садом.  
  
— В бункере нет солнечного света, Сэмми, — фыркает Дин.  
  
Сэм глядит на него вызывающе:   
— Ну, снаружи он есть.  
  
Дин качает головой, но ничего не говорит, и они решают, что завтра поедут в город.  
  


***

  
  
Кас выбирает рисование.  
  
Он увидел в магазине набор красок для начинающих за пять долларов, двадцать четыре цвета. Сэм молча покупает этот набор и кучу других странных мелочей, выбранных Касом, включая нити мулине и книгу с инструкциями, как плести браслеты дружбы.  
  
— Чарли рассказывала мне о них, и я хочу попробовать, — настаивает Кас, когда Дин смотрит на него с ужасом.  
  
Но это решение Каса, и он может заниматься всем, чем пожелает.  
  
Поначалу картины Каса не отличаются сложностью и ничем не запоминаются. Он пишет натюрморты: яблоки, груши и персики. Однажды он нарисовал лист салата. Результат Сэму нравится, причём настолько, что Кас дарит ему рисунок.   
  
Потом Кас переходит к животным.  
  
Примерно в это же время Кас и Сэм приносят домой морскую свинку. Дин в ярости — им не нужен чёртов грызун в бункере — но Кас счастлив, а Сэм одаривает его таким количеством выразительных взглядов, что в итоге Дин замолкает и сдаётся. И, если честно, то, как Кас заботится о свинке, его трогает. Он кормит её салатом, шпинатом и морковью, и Дин никогда не признает этого вслух, но она очень мило двигает челюстями.  
  
Как-то раз он заходит в комнату, когда Кас чистит её клетку, больше походящую на лоток.  
  
— Я никогда не спрашивал, — произносит он, опираясь на косяк, — как зовут это животное?  
  
— Карамель, — сообщает Кас, не поднимая головы.  
  
— Как те конфеты со сливочной начинкой в центре, на которые тебя подсадил Сэм? — Дин изучает свинку, сидящую на кровати Каса. Она жуёт солому. — Я вижу сходство. Оно, то есть она, расцветкой похожа на карамель.  
  
Кас молча кивает, продолжая чистить клетку, и через несколько секунд Дин уходит.  
  
Кас рисует Карамель, по меньшей мере, две дюжины раз, в разном освещении и на разном фоне. Он берёт её с собой на улицу, позволяет наесться травы до отвала, а после рисует её на фоне зелени.  
  
Кас показывает этот рисунок Дину. Тот рассматривает его с восхищением и недоумением одновременно. Кас редко показывает ему свои рисунки. Обычно Дин их сам находит, потому что они раскиданы по всему бункеру.  
  
Дин пытается скрыть своё замешательство, но Кас, тем не менее, замечает его растерянность и объясняет:  
— Трава напомнила мне о твоих глазах.  
  
Дин молча на него таращится. Кас говорит, что часть рисунка заставила его вспомнить о глазах Дина. Словно это самая простая в мире вещь. То, что не требует объяснений. Пауза затягивается; Кас бросает на него неуверенный взгляд, полный нежности, тоски и ещё чего-то неуловимого. Сердце Дина совершает странный кульбит.  
  


***

  
  
Проходит время. Кас рисует всё лучше и лучше, и скоро он начинает писать портреты людей.  
  
Сэм показывает ему фотографию, где они с братом совсем юные, и тот широко улыбается.  
  
— Можно я вас нарисую? — спрашивает он, осторожно держа фотографию за край, чтобы не оставить на ней отпечатков пальцев.  
  
Сэм расцветает:   
— Да, Кас. Это было бы чудесно.  
  
Потом Кас показывает им готовую картину и возвращает снимок, с которого она писалась, Сэму. Тот в восторге.  
  
— Кас, это правда очень красиво, — выдыхает он, протягивая руки к холсту. Кас отдаёт ему картину, но при этом не отрывает взгляда от Дина.  
  
Дин внимательно разглядывает рисунок. Он видит отдельные, широкие мазки — стиль Каса не отличается аккуратностью и вниманием к деталям, но перед ним, несомненно, молодые версии Дина и Сэма, и у него перехватывает дыхание. Дин задаётся вопросом, как долго Кас изучал их юные лица, чтобы ухватить самую суть. Потому что это они и их детство, и Дин никогда не поймёт, как Касу удалось перенести все эти ощущения на холст.  
  
— Это великолепно, Кас, — тихо произносит он.  
  
Кас улыбается мягкой улыбкой (он улыбается так только Дину) и говорит им обоим:   
— Я рисовал это для вас.   
  
Сэм сгребает Каса в медвежье объятие. Когда он его отпускает, Кас тянется к Дину, и тот без колебаний прижимает его к себе. Дин обнимает Каса на секунду дольше, чем положено, потому что до него внезапно доходит: после падения Каса они впервые оказываются настолько близко. Когда он отодвигается, то эмоции захлёстывают его с головой. Дин откашливается и объявляет, что ему не сидится на месте и он отправляется на вечернюю пробежку.  
  
Сэм смотрит на него с пониманием. И молчит.  
  


***

  
  
Пока Касу далеко до полного выздоровления. Его мучает мокрый, дребезжащий кашель, но он чаще встаёт с постели, и Дин рад видеть его в коридорах бункера. Кас еще несколько раз упоминает, что хочет работать и что-то делать, на что Дин и Сэм отвечают, что он ещё не готов, и разочарованный Кас сдаётся. Сердце Дина разбивается каждый раз, когда он вспоминает первый разговор на эту тему, когда Кас заявил, что желает приносить пользу. Дин хочет сказать, что он не обязан что-то делать или кем-то быть, что Кас им нужен таким, какой он есть, даже если он человек, болеет и ворчит. Но Дин не находит слов и поэтому ничего не говорит.   
  
Именно тогда Кас начинает рисовать на себе.   
  
В один из вечеров Дин заходит в комнату Каса. Тот сидит на кровати, скрестив ноги. Рядом лежит восковая бумага с каплями краски, а перед ним аккуратно разложены кисти. Сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, он медленно проводит кистью по предплечью и по нежной коже на внутренней стороне запястья.   
  
Дин замирает на пороге, на мгновение забыв, что держит тарелку с супом минестроне, и с его губ срывается ругательство, когда часть супа выливается на пол.  
  
Кас поднимает голову и улыбается уголком рта. Он кладёт испачканную в краске кисть на тумбочку таким образом, чтобы щетина не касалась дерева.  
  
— Это для меня? — интересуется Кас, указывая на суп, и Дин проходит внутрь.   
  
— Да. Время обеда давно прошло, и я решил проверить, как ты, — он протягивает Касу тёплую тарелку, и Кас благодарит его, горячо и искренне. Он съедает несколько ложек, и от этого зрелища сжимается сердце.  
  
Дин показывает на руку Каса и спрашивает:   
— Что ты рисуешь?  
  
Кас устраивает тарелку с супом между колен и поднимает руку, чтобы Дин мог всё рассмотреть. Дин, не задумываясь, сжимает его запястье и переводит взгляд на рисунок на коже Каса. Это цветы, все их виды: подсолнухи, азалии, розы и одуванчики (Кас утверждает, что последние великолепны, что сорняки — чисто человеческое понятие и все цветы красивы).  
  
На секунду Дин теряет дар речи. Его завораживает сад на коже Каса. Кас с любопытством наблюдает за ним, и Дин, взяв себя в руки, произносит:   
— Выглядит круто, Кас, — он разглядывает рисунок ещё минуту, и у него невольно вырывается: — Почему ты рисуешь на себе? — Кас склоняет голову набок, и Дин торопится пояснить: — Почему не на холсте? С кожи рисунки быстро смоются.  
  
Кас убирает руку (и Дин не хочет думать, почему в грудной клетке становится тесно) и смотрит на своё творение.   
  
— Потому что так я чувствую себя красивым.  
  
От этой фразы хочется плакать, поэтому, естественно, первая реакция Дина — как обычно, замаскировать эмоции какой-нибудь шуткой, например: «О, Кас, ты уже и так прекрасная принцесса», но он вовремя прикусывает язык.   
  
— Цветы — это что-то невероятное. Бог дал их нам, потому что Он хотел подарить нам красоту. У цветов есть предназначение, оно есть у всех существ, но они не похожи на людей или животных. Цветам не нужно сражаться за жизнь, они не убивают, а просто тянутся к солнцу. Они живут спокойно и красиво. Я хочу напомнить себе, что могу жить так же, и это нормально.   
  
Дин садится на кровать рядом с Касом, стараясь не задеть тарелку с супом и восковую бумагу с красками.  
  
— Это… это прекрасно, Кас. И ты прав, — столько слов пытаются вырваться наружу, но безуспешно, и Дин чувствует себя глупо.   
  
Кас улыбается ему, мягко, едва заметно, и эта улыбка — как бутон ещё не распустившегося цветка, слабого от недостатка питательных веществ, но постепенно набирающегося сил.   
  
— Ты правда так считаешь? — спрашивает Кас, словно его действительно волнует мнение Дина.  
  
Дин кивает, на мгновение потерявшись во взгляде Каса, а затем трясёт головой и отвечает:   
— Да, — не зная, что на него нашло, он вновь берёт Каса за запястье, осторожно, чтобы не размазать краску, и касается большим пальцем его среднего пальца. — Я так думаю.   
  


***

  
  
Дин и Сэм решают навести порядок в библиотеке бункера и рассортировать книги по темам. На это уходит неделя. Кас выбирается из кровати ещё чаще и помогает им, когда самочувствие ему позволяет. Дин подозревает, что Кас по-прежнему одержим идеей приносить пользу. Странно видеть, как Кастиэль, бывший ангел Господень, серафим и воин, советуется с Сэмом по поводу расставления книг.  
  
— Куда положить книги о джиннах, Сэм? — негромко спрашивает он, держа в руках солидную стопку фолиантов.  
  
— На другой конец стола. Спасибо, Кас.  
  
Кас с трудом несёт книги к столу, и это тоже странное зрелище.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — интересуется Дин.  
  
Кас тут же огрызается:  
— Да, всё отлично, — и бросает книги на стол с большей силой, чем необходимо.  
  
Склонившийся над полкой Сэм вздрагивает и выпрямляется. Он и Дин смотрят на Каса, и тот тяжело вздыхает:  
— Простите. Мне не хватает моей прежней силы. Моё тело, оно кажется слабым и ни на что не способным.   
  
— Всё в порядке, — уверяет Дин, а Сэм обеспокоенно морщит лоб.  
  
— Ну, моя человеческая сила почти на исходе, — произносит он. — Я могу разогреть вчерашнюю индейку, и мы устроим короткий перерыв. Как вам такая идея?   
  
Дин немедленно соглашается, и хотя Кас всё ещё пытается разобраться, когда он голоден, а когда нет, секунду спустя он тихо добавляет:  
— Да, пожалуйста. — Сэм хлопает Каса по плечу, и Дин боится, что Кас ответит какой-нибудь резкостью — он ясно дал понять, что не нуждается в жалости братьев — но, к удивлению Дина, Кас бормочет: — Спасибо, Сэм, — и его плечи расслабляются под дружеским прикосновением.  
  
После ухода Сэма Кас устало опускается на диван. Дин медлит, а затем садится рядом с ним. Некоторое время оба молчат, погрузившись в размышления. В итоге Дин собирается с мужеством и решает что-нибудь сказать. В конце концов, Сэм не может отвечать за эмоциональные разговоры в одиночку.   
  
— Послушай, — неловко начинает он и физически ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд Каса. — Я не стану притворяться, будто понимаю, через что ты проходишь. Я имею в виду, Метка сделала меня сильнее, — и воспоминания об этом ещё свежи, они — как открытая рана, поэтому Дин старается не вспоминать. — Когда Метка исчезла, я снова стал собой, и это было очень хорошо. Но я не терял то, что было неотъемлемой частью меня последнюю тысячу лет, так что… — Дин замолкает и трёт шею. Эмоциональные разговоры у него получаются ужасно. Он поворачивается к Касу. Тот растерян и, как обычно в таких ситуациях, склоняет голову набок, но продолжает терпеливо ждать, когда Дин найдёт правильные слова. Кажется, Кас обладает безграничным запасом терпения, когда дело касается Дина, и он не уверен, что заслуживает этого. — Я не в состоянии это понять. И не буду делать вид. Я только могу вообразить, как это раздражает. И я знаю, что тебе не нужна жалость. Я клянусь, что мы не жалеем тебя. Просто… — Дин останавливается и пытается взять себя в руки. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь: мы с Сэмом понимаем, что ты привыкаешь к человеческой жизни. Мы не ждём, что ты будешь Суперменом. На этот требуется время. — Кас прикусывает губу. Дин чувствует себя глупо, но заканчивает: — Мы рядом, дружище, и будем помогать тебе столько, сколько потребуется.  
  
Кас складывает руки на коленях и опускает взгляд. Он долго ничего не говорит, и у Дина вспотевают ладони: вдруг он сказал что-то неправильное?  
  
Однако Кас произносит:   
— Я ценю всё, что вы с Сэмом для меня сделали. И благодарен вам за поддержку.  
  
Это не тот ответ, который Дин ожидал услышать. Когда Кас пал снова, он сделал это, чтобы спасти чёртов мир. И для него в бункере всегда найдётся место, если он захочет остаться. Особенно теперь, когда Кас вновь стал человеком и выздоравливает после болезни. Если бы это зависело от Дина, Кас остался бы в бункере навсегда. Он ненавидит, что Кас пал, что отдал так много ради спасения обречённой планеты, но его радует, что сейчас Кас не может раствориться в воздухе, когда пожелает. Дин понимает, что поправившись, Кас захочет независимости, и это может значить, что он покинет бункер, найдёт себе квартиру и работу, и, вероятно, встретит кого-нибудь. Если ему суждено остаться человеком, то он должен увидеть и хорошие стороны человеческого бытия. Кас это заслуживает, более чем, но Дину почему-то не нравится об этом думать. Он просто рад, что Кас здесь. Всегда этому радовался. Кас никогда не был для них обузой, и заботиться о нём трудностью тоже не было. Чёрт, они с Сэмми часто заботились друг о друге из-за полученных на охоте ран, и в том, чтобы ухаживать за Касом, пока он не выздоровеет и не встанет на ноги, нет ничего необычного.  
  
После всего, через что они прошли, благодарность Каса кажется неуместной.  
  
— Ты не… Кас, дружище. Тебе не надо нас благодарить. Мы бы всё равно это сделали. Ты — семья.  
  
На лице Каса появляется странное, непонятное выражение, что-то вроде неверия, удивления и детской радости. Дин не понимает, как Кас может этого не знать.  
  
— Семья, — повторяет Кас, словно он пытается осознать смысл этого слова.  
  
— Да, конечно, Кас.  
  
Кас пристально смотрит на Дина, пока стук собственного сердца не начинает отдаваться у Дина в ушах ударами молотка, пока его не охватывает желание отвернуться, потому что это слишком. Но Кас изучает его, и Дин не сопротивляется. Он хочет, чтобы Кас знал: он сказал ему правду.  
  
— Дин, я могу нарисовать что-нибудь на тебе? Не сейчас, позже?..  
  
При упоминании о руках Каса на его коже в мозгу Дина случается что-то вроде короткого замыкания.  
— Э-э, зачем?  
  
Кас робеет и застенчиво произносит:   
— Мне просто хотелось…  
  
— Да, старик. Да. Ты можешь рисовать на мне, — Дин пробует представить себе, какую картину Кас захочет изобразить.  
  
В этот момент возвращается Сэм, держа по тарелке с индейкой в каждой руке и удерживая третью на сгибе локтя. Он переводит взгляд с Дина на Каса и обратно, прочищает горло и сообщает:  
— Я принёс еду!   
  
Кас первым забирает у него тарелку.   
— Спасибо, Сэм, — говорит он, запихивая в рот несколько кусочков индейки сразу.  
  
Дин с улыбкой наблюдает, как Кас ест. Сэм садится на диван рядом с ними. Они обедают и немного расслабляются. Похоже, к Касу вернулась часть сил. От его кожи исходит сияние, которого Дин давно не видел, и Сэм тоже это замечает и улыбается, когда Кас отворачивается.  
  
Сэм ставит тарелку на стол и потирает ладони.   
— Ну что, ребята, готовы?  
  
— Готовы, — немедленно откликается Кас, и Дин вздыхает с облегчением. Радость — редкое чувство, и он будет наслаждаться ею, пока может.  
  


***

  
  
На некоторое время Дин забывает о просьбе Каса, потому что довольно скоро им подворачивается очередное дело. Дин и Сэм пытаются убедить Каса, что тот ещё не готов ехать на охоту, но Кас не сдаётся, и братья понимают, что их уговоры бесполезны.  
  
Демон вселяется в маленькую девочку. К тому времени, как они добираются до неё, она успевает убить трёх детей. Двум жертвам было всего по два года. Сцены преступления, фото с изображениями разлитой повсюду крови, то, как были зарезаны дети — всё это потрясает и приводит в ужас. На каком-то этапе Дин замечает, что Сэм не сумел удержаться от слёз.  
  
У Каса горе превращается в ярость и стремление найти девочку-демона любой ценой.  
— Мы не можем позволить, чтобы умер ещё один ребёнок, — рычит он, прижимая руки к вискам. По его кровати разбросаны листки бумаги и фотографии.   
  
Когда они наконец врываются в дом, где девочка убивает новую жертву, Кас настаивает, чтобы они проявили крайнюю осторожность при изгнании демона. Сэм везёт пострадавшего ребёнка в больницу. Мальчика зовут Си Джей, и на прошлой неделе ему исполнилось три года. Он потерял много крови, и Дина бесит, как демон придаёт лицу малышки мстительное и злобное выражение. Дети не должны быть такими.   
  
— Не трогай её! — кричит Кас, но стоит Дину отвернуться, как девочка легко пришпиливает Каса к стене и беспечно оглядывает комнату. Она хихикает, и этот звук действует на нервы, потому что детский смех звучит неправильно.  
  
— Ну, на чём мы остановились? — девочка поворачивается к Дину. Всё это время Дин тихо читал заклинание на латыни и прервался лишь на секунду, выкрикнув имя Каса, когда того отбросило назад. Дин завершает заклинание прежде, чем демон понимает, что происходит. Покидая тело девочки, демон не сдерживает своей ярости. Черный дым резко поднимется к потолку, и девочка падает, как подкошенная. Из её рта идёт кровь. Дин слышит, как Кас сползает по стене. Первый инстинкт — броситься к нему, но Кас хрипит:  
— Дин, девочка.  
  
Дин бежит к ней и берёт её на руки.   
— Эй, милая, — ласково шепчет он. — Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Девочка — настоящая девочка, чьё имя Мейзи, — недоумённо моргает и кашляет кровью. Мейзи выглядит очень испуганной, а её тело вибрирует от боли.  
  
— Кто вы? Где я? — спрашивает она тихим, дрожащим голосом.  
  
Кас подходит к ним, кашляя и хромая, и знаками просит Дина передать девочку ему. Дин делает это, стараясь причинить Мейзи как можно меньше мучений. Кас держит её, как будто она вот-вот разобьётся, и откидывает мокрые пряди волос с её лица.  
  
— Мейзи, всё в порядке. Теперь ты в безопасности. Мы рядом.  
  
Мейзи стонет, вцепившись в рубашку Каса, и он старается её успокоить.  
— Мы рядом. Всё в порядке.  
  
Мейзи еле слышно бормочет (Дин читает её слова по губам):  
— Спасибо, — а потом её глаза закатываются, и она умирает.  
  
Дин впервые видит, как Кас плачет.  
  
Возвращается Сэм. Он влетает в комнату с пистолетом наготове и вопросительно смотрит на Дин, но тот лишь качает головой.  
  
— Кас, — мягко говорит Дин. — Кас, я разберусь с полицией, ладно? — Они наверняка уже едут сюда. — А ты можешь поехать с Сэмом и проверить, как себя чувствует Си Джей. Хорошо?  
  
По носу Каса текут слёзы, смешиваясь с высохшей кровью девочки. Он задыхается от рыданий. Дин глядит на Сэма и произносит одними губами: «Си Джей?». Сэм кивает, давая понять, что мальчик выживет.   
  
— Кас, — Дин медленно подходит к нему. Кас отдаёт ему тело девочки. Он зажимает ладонью рот, а другой рукой показывает, что ему нужно несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
— Я подожду в машине, — говорит Сэм и уходит, бросив на Дина взгляд, который тот не в состоянии расшифровать.   
  
Дин бережно укладывает Мейзи на диван и поворачивается к Касу. Он не знает, как утешить друга. Хотя они с Сэмом сталкивались с более печальными случаями и становились свидетелями гибели детей, это дело было трудным даже для них. Это первое дело Каса, первая попытка справиться с человеческими эмоциями на охоте, и Дин не представляет, как избавить его от душевной боли.   
  
— Кас, — шепчет он, и Кас поднимает голову. Из носа у него течёт, глаза покраснели и припухли, а на щеках высыхают слёзы. — Иди сюда.   
Кас кидается к нему и прячет лицо у него на плече. Его горе так велико, что всё тело сотрясает дрожь.   
  
— Мы должны были её спасти, — разбито всхлипывает он, и Дин никогда не желает слышать этот звук снова.   
  
Дин крепко обнимает Каса и вновь и вновь напоминает ему:   
— Мы спасли мальчика. Мы спасли Си Джея. — Кас смотрит на него с удивлением. Не задумываясь, Дин касается его мокрого от слёз лица и большим пальцем гладит скулу: — С ним всё будет хорошо. Мы успели к нему вовремя. Хочешь его увидеть?   
  
Кас сглатывает и кивает. Дин осознает, что всё ещё прижимает ладонь к щеке Каса, и что тот переплёл их пальцы. Его печаль и ранимость действуют на Дина, ему тоже становится трудно дышать, но ради Каса он должен быть сильным. Кас глядит на него так, словно у Дина есть все ответы, прижимает его ладонь к своей щеке, и Дин ему позволяет.   
  
Наконец Кас отпускает руку Дина, отходит на шаг и вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони, как делал Сэмми, когда был ребёнком. Кас медленно идёт к двери и, обернувшись, хрипло шепчет:  
— Спасибо, Дин.  
  
Голос Дина дрожит, но он всё равно отвечает:   
— Не за что, Кас.   
  
Он слышит, как от дома отъезжает «Импала» и как минуту спустя к нему подъезжает полиция с включёнными мигалками. Дин проводит рукой по лицу, стараясь собраться, и в итоге решает, что это неважно. Он убеждает себя, что не собирается притворяться, потому что потрясённый вид вызовет меньше подозрений. Но правда заключается в том, что у него нет сил на притворство.  
  


***

  
  
Сэм забирает Дина из полицейского участка в шесть утра. Его спрашивали, как он нашёл Мейзи, раз шесть, но в итоге полицейские приходят к выводу, что Дин ни в чём не виноват и решают его отпустить. Когда Сэм выруливает со стоянки, туда заезжает машина родителей Мейзи. Дин не в силах на них смотреть. Он отворачивается.   
  
В дороге Дин и Сэм не разговаривают. Они не знают, что сказать. Дин только спрашивает:  
— Кас с Си Джеем в больнице? — и Сэм мрачно кивает.  
  
По прибытии в клинику Сэм сообщает Дину номер палаты, где лежит Си Джей, и отправляется в кафетерий за кофе. Дин стучит в дверь костяшками пальцев. Кас не реагирует, и Дин тихонько заходит внутрь.   
— Привет.   
  
Кас сидит на стуле у кровати Си Джея и держит мальчика за руку. Дин пододвигает к ним второй стул. Си Джей теряется в такой большой кровати, лицо у него бледное, но он дышит мелкими, неглубокими вдохами, и Дин с Касом наблюдают, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка.  
  
— Доктор уже приходил?  
  
Кас облизывает губы. Должно быть, он не говорил несколько часов.  
— Его состояние стабильно. Сейчас они звонят его родителям.  
  
Дин придвигается ближе к Касу. Они сидят вместе и молча смотрят, как дышит Си Джей.  
  
— Мы успели. Во всяком случае, мы сумели его спасти, — произносит Дин. У него такое ощущение, что Кас еле сдерживается, чтобы не заняться самобичеванием, но тот лишь бормочет: — Да.  
  
Дин не имеет ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени прошло до приезда родителей Си Джея. Они вбегают в палату и не сдерживают слёз при виде сына. И отступают на шаг, когда видят двоих мужчин у его кровати.  
  
— Кто вы? — спрашивает отец. Дин готов вмешаться, но Кас его опережает: — Мы нашли вашего сына.  
  
Мать с плачем бросается Касу в объятия. Кас этого не ожидал, но он обнимает её в ответ и успокаивающе гладит по спине, когда она рыдает у него на плече, без конца повторяя: «Спасибо». В конце концов муж отводит жену в сторону, и Кас хлопает её по спине в последний раз и говорит, что они рады были помочь. Дин и Кас тихо выскальзывают из палаты, пока врачи рассказывают родителям о состоянии Си Джея.   
  
Он встречаются с Сэмом в холле, и Дин и Кас делят одну чашку кофе на двоих. Они едут в отель, и час в дороге проходит в полной тишине. Радио никто не включает. Сэм сжимает руль так, что у него белеют костяшки. Вернувшись в номер, они падают на кровати и спят двенадцать часов.   
  


***

  
  
Несколько дней в бункере царит похоронная атмосфера. Сэм бегает и запоем читает книги, скопившиеся на тумбочке за эти месяцы. Дин занимается Деткой — он давно планировал немного её подремонтировать.  
  
Кас не выходит из своей комнаты. Иногда он читает, но большую часть времени спит. Дин считает, это от усталости: Кас ещё не восстановился до конца. Но проходят дни, и Дин начинает волноваться. Кас больше не рисует.  
  
Через четыре дня у Дина лопается терпение, и он идёт в комнату Каса и стучит в дверь. «Заходите», — глухо отвечает Кас. Дин заглядывает в комнату, но остаётся стоять на пороге. Кас держит книгу. Взгляд у него застывший и расфокусированный.  
  
— Привет, Кас. Можно войти?  
  
Кас переводит взгляд на него, закрывает книгу и кладёт её на пол.  
— Конечно, Дин.  
  
Дин глубоко вдыхает, переступает порог и закрывает за собой дверь. Кас хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, и Дин садится. Волосы Каса растрёпаны, вокруг глаз прибавилось морщин. Он подавлен, словно находится в трауре и продолжает винить себя.  
  
— Я бы спросил тебя, как ты, но это был бы глупый вопрос.  
  
Кас фыркает:  
— Ты очень наблюдателен.  
  
Дин закидывает ногу на кровать. Хотя он топтался под дверью Каса большую часть дня, он чувствует: что бы он ни сказал, чтобы утешить друга, этого будет мало.  
  
А потом Дин замечает край холста, торчащего из-под кровати, и у него возникает идея.  
  
— Эй, ты всё ещё хочешь меня нарисовать? — Кас смотрит на него с растерянным видом. — Хочешь нарисовать что-нибудь на мне? — уточняет Дин, не обращая внимания, что у него, возможно, покраснели щёки. — Ты сказал, что хочешь рисовать на мне.  
  
Кас обдумывает его предложение, странно двигая челюстью.  
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Дину. Тот не знает, учил ли Сэм Каса делать «щенячьи глаза» (что было бы в духе Сэма) или Кас до сих пор убит горем и измучен. В любом случае, эта идея перестаёт вызывать отвращение.  
  
— Да, дружище, абсолютно. Ты разрисуешь мне всю руку? — неожиданно желудок Дина сводит спазмом. Он начинает нервничать и надеется скрыть это факт с помощью сарказма. Кас лезет в тумбочку и достаёт краски. Он изучает Дина, будто Дин — чистый холст, раздумывая, с чего начать. На мгновение ему кажется, что Кас не видит его настоящего, и Дин почти ощущает облегчение. Но затем Кас фокусирует взгляд на его плече, словно вспомнив, что он выбирает место для рисунка, потому что он глядит на Дина с робостью, граничащей со стыдом.   
  
— Нет, не всю, — отвечает Кас, смешивая краски на листе восковой бумаги. — Только твоё плечо.  
  
Рукав футболки закрывает выбранное Касом место, поэтому Дин собирается просто закатать его. Кас его останавливает. Уши у него определённо краснее, чем обычно.  
  
— Полагаю, легче будет снять футболку, если это не доставит тебе неудобств.   
  
Дин быстро стаскивает ее с себя, чтобы не передумать. На бумаге Каса не очень много красок: основное пространство занимают белая и красная, а в углу красуется капля фиолетовой и синей. Кас окунает в них кисть и на пробу проводит ею по тыльной стороне ладони.  
  
— У меня есть условие, — говорит он.  
  
Дин закатывает глаза и перебивает:  
— У тебя? Это на мне ты будешь рисовать!  
  
Кас невозмутимо продолжает:   
— Моё единственное условие — ты не будешь подсматривать, пока я не закончу.  
  
Осознав, что Кас настроен серьёзно, Дин кивает. Кас берёт его за локоть, держит руку на весу и бросает на Дина изучающий взгляд.   
  
— Ты можешь закрыть глаза, — еле слышно произносит он, — или можешь отвернуться. Выбор за тобой.  
  
Судя по тону, Касу всё равно, какой вариант тот выберет. Дин считает, что сидеть с закрытыми глазами, пока Кас рисует, это слишком, поэтому поворачивает голову так, чтобы ему не было видно, что Кас будет делать с его плечом. Кас выжидает. Убедившись, что Дин на самом деле не подсматривает, он начинает рисовать.  
  
Кисть щекочет кожу, но спустя минуту или две на первый план выходят другие ощущения: их лёгкое, незатруднённое дыхание, тихий гул обогревателя бункера, шум телевизора, включенного в гостиной, где заснул Сэм, слушая какой-то документальный фильм на канале «Дискавери».   
  
Они молчат, и Дина устраивает эта уютная, не давящая на уши тишина. Весь смысл в том, чтобы Кас отвлёкся от нерадостных мыслей. Даже если он не престаёт винить себя в смерти тех детей, пока изображает шедевр Моне на плече Дина, по крайней мере, он может превратить ненависть к себе во что-то более здоровое. (Не что бы у самого Дина была стратегия, помогающая справиться с эмоциональными проблемами без разрушений. Наверное, именно по этой причине ему очень хочется, чтобы это получилось у Каса, и человеческие эмоции не разрывали бы его на куски).   
  
Поэтому он невольно вздрагивает, когда Кас открывает рот.   
  
— Ты знаешь, что я обвиняю себя? — произносит он, и его дыхание щекочет ключицу Дина. На самом деле это не вопрос. Но, тем не менее, Дин кивает.  
  
— Безусловно, все эти месяцы я знал, что потерял свои ангельские способности. В это раз навсегда, — Кас меняет маленькую плоскую кисть на совсем маленькую кисточку почти без щетины. — Думаю, я оплакиваю не власть, прилагавшуюся к ангельскому статусу — сейчас я не настолько самоуверен, как когда-то, — и Дину чудится, что Кас улыбается. Он поворачивает голову. Так и есть: уголки губ Каса слегка вздёрнуты вверх. Дин не в силах передать, какое облегчение чувствует.  
  
— Да, — хмыкая, соглашается он. — У тебя больше нет палки в заднице.  
  
Кас поджимает губы.   
  
— Возможно, ты прав, — признаёт он, и боже, как же приятно добродушно подшучивать друг над другом. Дину этого не хватало. Кас мрачнеет и продолжает: — Раньше я мог в мгновение ока появиться там, где нужна моя помощь. Иногда я делал это, но не ценил до конца. Я не знал, что это такое — опоздать на три минуты.  
  
Дин старался смотреть в стену, чтобы выполнить условие Каса, но сейчас он медленно поворачивается обратно к нему. Кас закрывает свой шедевр ладонью. Но Дин глядит не на своё плечо. Его взгляд прикован к лицу Каса.  
  
— Я не подглядываю, — бормочет он. Минуту они таращатся друг на друга, а затем Кас, поверив, что Дин говорит правду, вновь начинает рисовать на его плече.  
  
— Я пытаюсь вспоминать обо всём, что сделал, когда был ангелом, вместо того, чтобы оплакивать промахи, которые я допускаю, пока «учусь» быть человеком.  
  
Когда-то Дин пошутил бы, что эго Каса не нуждается в дополнительной подпитке, но сейчас Касу явно не помешали бы заверения, что он сделал что-то стоящее для этого жалкого мира.   
  
— Дружище, ты спасал наши с Сэмми задницы бесчисленное количество раз. Благодаря тебе этот мир всё ещё существует.  
  
Кас мотает головой, не дожидаясь, пока Дин закончит говорить:  
— Так же я много раз подводил тебя и Сэма. А мир всё ещё существует благодаря нам. Один я бы не справился.  
  
— Из нас всех ты принёс самую большую жертву, — возражает Дин.   
  
Кас снова встречается с ним взглядом.   
  
— Ты и Сэм, вся ваша жизнь — одна большая жертва. — Дин готов с этим поспорить, но Кас ему не даёт: — Наши жертвы нельзя сравнивать, но ты отдал столько же, сколько и я. — Кас не планирует сдаваться. Он вцепляется в локоть Дина, и Дин понимает, что это битву ему не выиграть.  
  
Он вновь сосредотачивается на том ощущении, которое краска дарит его коже. Кас начал с верхней части плеча (Сэму приходилось вправлять его, по меньшей мере, десять раз), а потом делал широкие мазки по обеим сторонам предплечья, спускаясь ниже. Сейчас кисть движется очень медленно, и Кас покрыл краской почти половину руки Дина.   
  
Краем глаза Дин легко мог подсмотреть, что нарисовал Кас, но он предпочитает рассматривать лицо Каса, то, как он щурится, высунув кончик языка, полностью сфокусировавшись на рисунке. Это выглядит очень трогательно, и Дин невольно чувствует тепло.  
  
Кас останавливается, вертит в пальцах кисточку и изучает свою работу. После он отодвигается и поднимает взгляд на Дина.   
— Это самое прекрасное, что я сделал, когда был ангелом.  
  
Дин не сразу понимает, что Кас имеет в виду рисунок на его плече. Он смотрит вниз, и воздух застревает в горле. Кас нарисовал отпечаток ладони, своей ладони, тот шрам, который когда-то отмечал кожу Дина. Он понятия не имеет, когда отпечаток исчез, но помнит, что долгое время остро ощущал его нехватку. Отпечаток сближал их, его и Каса.   
  
Кас значительно усовершенствовал свою технику рисования, потому что нарисованный отпечаток не просто походит на оригинал, он словно выступает из кожи в формате 3D. Но в этот раз Кас добавил больше цвета — по краям отпечаток выкрашен в удивительную смесь бирюзового и фиолетового.  
  
Кас явно ждёт какого-то ответа, но Дин не знает, что ему ответить. Наконец до него доходит смысл сказанного Касом.  
  
— Погоди, я был твоим любимым творением?  
  
— Твое спасение, — объясняет Кас. — Это было самое трудное, что мне пришлось сделать. Для ангела считалось немыслимым спуститься в Ад с миссией спасения и вернуться обратно.  
  
— Так что это твоё самое большое достижение, верно?  
  
— Да, но любимое оно не поэтому.  
  
Дин отрывает взгляд от рисунка и смотрит на Каса.   
  
— Ну, это было для тебя самым трудным.   
  
— Да, но горжусь я этой миссией и считаю её лучшим достижением за все прожитые мной годы потому, что я встретил тебя.  
  
Разум Дина отказывается осознавать услышанное.   
  
— Что?  
  
Кас улыбается, едва заметно и с обожанием, улыбкой только для Дина.   
  
— Ты знаешь, почему мое прикосновение обожгло тебя? Ты ведь не помнишь, как я пришёл за тобой, правильно? — Дин качает головой. — В прикосновениях тех, кто пытался дотронуться до тебя в Аду, не было нежности. Не было любви.  
  
Дин фыркает:   
— Старик, это был Ад.  
  
Кас откладывает кисточку и убирает восковую бумагу с кровати.   
— Ты не понял моих намерений, не понял, что моё прикосновение отличается от всех остальных, и ты сопротивлялся. Я боялся, что всё твое тело сгорит. Твоя душа с трудом выносила прикосновение ангела. Ты пробыл внизу очень долго, и оно стало слишком чужеродным для неё.  
  
У Дина неожиданно пересыхает горло. Они с Касом обсуждали Ад, но об этом никогда не говорили.   
— Что случилось?   
  
— Я снова и снова повторял, кто я и зачем пришёл. И ты перестал сопротивляться. Позволил мне схватить тебя, чтобы вытащить наверх. — Кас ласково обводит контуры воссозданного на плече отпечатка, и по коже Дина бегут мурашки. — Когда я увидел, что моя рука обжигает тебя, я попробовал схватить тебя по-другому. Но ты вцепился в меня. Ты не хотел, чтобы я тебя отпускал, — Кас глядит Дину в глаза и пожимает плечами, безуспешно стараясь сохранить равнодушный вид. — И я тебя не отпустил.   
  
Дин откашливается: он не уверен, что иначе его голос будет звучать нормально.   
— Почему ты мне не сказал? Я думал, что это что-то вроде твоего автографа, чтобы отвадить других ангелов или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Кас криво улыбается:   
— Ты помнишь, как мы встретились наверху? — Дин помнит. Он ударил Каса ножом в грудь.  
  
— Ладно, ты прав, — Дин разглядывает отпечаток. Кас нарисовал старый шрам, уделив много внимания деталям. Отпечаток исчез много лет назад, но, очевидно, Кас до сих пор четко и ясно видит его в своём разуме.  
  
— Мне его не хватает, — еле различимо шепчет он.  
  
Дин переводит взгляд на Каса и выразительно повторяет:  
— Что?  
  
Кас со стыдом опускает голову.   
— Мы через многое прошли вместе, ты и я. Это было нашим первым испытанием. Так мы встретились, — он смущенно складывает ладони вместе. — Отпечаток связывал меня с тобой.   
  
Дин таращится на него с открытым ртом. Краска почти высохла, и он осторожно проводит по рисунку правой рукой. И тогда его озаряет.   
  
— Подожди, как именно ты меня держал?  
  
Кас сглатывает. Он становится на колени и заползает Дину за спину. Секунду он медлит, и Дин слышит, как ускоряется его дыхание, а затем Кас обнимает его, положив одну руку поперек его груди, а правой ладонью накрывая рисунок.  
  
— Вот так.  
  
Дин не сводит глаз с его рук. Так Кас держал его, когда Дин был демоном. Он подошёл к нему сзади и схватил, прежде чем Дин успел по-настоящему навредить Сэму. Кас попытался сделать то же самое, когда они сражались, когда Метка завладела всеми чувствами и инстинктами Дина, и он причинил Касу боль. Вспоминать об этом невыносимо, но Дин помнит, что Кас схватил его сзади, чтобы остановить его и успокоить, но это не сработало. Кас держал его так раньше, понимает Дин, и сердце начинает колотиться, как бешеное.  
  
Кас отпускает его и садится на корточки. Дин глубоко вдыхает и оборачивается. Взгляд Каса мечется между его лицом, губами и рисунком на плече. Он касается локтя Дина, мягко и осторожно проводит ладонью вверх, а потом прижимает её к отпечатку. И тогда Дин чувствует это. Физический шрам пропал, но именно Кас восстановил его тело из праха, и Дину кажется, что его рука отпечаталась не только на плоти. Кожу покалывает, словно Кас дотрагивается до мускулов и костей.  
  
— Я до сих пор его чувствую, — выдыхает Дин, не в силах скрыть своё удивление. Кас, в таком же изумлении, сильнее прижимает ладонь к плечу Дина, и тот кивает, дыша через нос. — Да, я его чувствую.  
  
Кас медленно опускает руку, и они потрясённо глядят друг на друга.  
  
— Кас, почему ты мне не сказал? — в этот момент Дин не понимает до конца, о чём спрашивает, он просто знает, что это самый важный вопрос.   
  
Кас молча качает головой. Когда Дин облизывает губы, Кас пристально наблюдает за движением его языка.  
  
Они очень, очень медленно придвигаются друг к другу, синхронно и без колебаний.  
  
Дин замирает на расстоянии нескольких дюймов и шепчет, зажмурившись:   
— Будь уверен, Кас.  
  
Кас касается большим пальцем его века, и Дин послушно открывает глаза.   
— Я всегда был уверен, — твёрдо отвечает Кас и преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние.  
  
Если бы Дин знал, каково это — целовать Каса, он сделал бы это намного раньше. Но опять же, думает он, возможно, они так долго шли к этому по какой-то причине. Такое впечатление, что Дин тонет и не в состоянии задержать дыхание даже ради спасения своей жизни. По венам распространяется что-то ласковое и сладкое, заменяя кровь мёдом, и он не может не тянуться к Касу, не прижимать его к себе ещё сильнее. Дин беспомощен перед охватившими его желанием и жаждой.  
  
Кас легко переворачивает их на бок, вновь дотрагиваясь до рисунка на плече. Дин шепчет:   
— Рисунок размажется.  
  
Кас снова склоняется к нему, проводит языком по его губам и говорит:   
— Пусть.  
  
Они целуются, пока не начинают задыхаться, но и тогда не выпускают друг друга из объятий. Дин находит новое место для поцелуев — за ухом Каса, и тот издаёт звук, который Дин никогда не слышал прежде. Он повторяет свой трюк с языком, просто, чтобы опять услышать этот звук. У него получается, и бёдра Дина невольно подаются вперёд. На секунду он поддаётся панике, думая, что всё происходит слишком быстро, что он перешёл черту, но Кас стонет, одной рукой проводит по его голой груди, а другой хватает Дина за задницу и притискивает к себе.  
  
Пару минут они трутся друг о друга, пока Дин возится с рубашкой Каса в попытках её снять. Касаться обнажённой кожи Каса восхитительно, и от ощущений, от того, что он может это делать, у Дина кружится голова. Он задевает сосок Каса, тот выдыхает его имя, и Дин кусает его шею.   
  
Дин переворачивается на спину, тянет Каса на себя, берётся за пояс его джинсов и ждёт, пока Кас не говорит: «Да, Дин, пожалуйста». Тогда он оттягивает резинку боксёров Каса и сжимает его член. Кас охает, его бёдра дёргаются, и он отчаянно пытается расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах Дина трясущимися руками.  
  
Дин готов взорваться, он знает, что Кас возбуждён так же сильно, и они могут только спустить вниз джинсы и боксёры, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись, и начать двигаться. Ни на что другое терпения и сил уже не хватит. От тела Дина исходит жар, как от печки. Кас держит Дина за плечо, где был отпечаток его ладони. Где он есть. Дин знает, что из-за пота и движения краска потекла и размазалась, но его это не волнует. Кас отнимает руку от плеча Дина, берёт его лицо в ладони и впивается в его губы. И сразу же кончает со вскриком, пока Дин вылизывает его рот.   
  
Дин кончает всего лишь тридцать секунд спустя, вцепившись в Каса, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Они продолжают целоваться, мокро и неторопливо, пытаясь отдышаться. Кас утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Дина. Дин смотрит на устроенный ими беспорядок и смеётся: вокруг всё в краске. Краска размазана у него по руке, а на груди красуются пятна в виде отпечатков пальцев. Кас поднимает голову.   
  
— У тебя на лице краска, — сообщает он с улыбкой.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь в этом. Я выгляжу сексуально?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Кас, игнорируя тот факт, что Дин пошутил. Он целомудренно целует Дина и, скатившись с него, устраивает голову у него на груди, переплетает их ноги, и они дышат вместе. Дин касается губами его макушки.  
  
— Можешь рисовать на мне, когда захочешь, — бормочет он, и Кас улыбается.  
  


***

  
  
На следующие утро они просыпаются, с ног до головы покрытые масляной краской, засохшей спермой и потом. Кас со смехом затаскивает Дина в душ, и они неторопливо и ласково моют друг друга. Кас опускается на колени, берёт член Дина в рот, и тот, к собственному смущению, очень быстро кончает.  
  
Сэм ничего не говорит, когда они вместе появляются в кухне. Он готовит не завтрак, а самый настоящий пир: сосиски, картофельные оладьи и вафли.   
  
Кас и Дин усаживаются за стол, Сэм ставит перед ними тарелки с едой, а потом хватает свою тарелку.   
  
— Это очень вкусно, — заявляет Кас с набитым ртом. — Спасибо, Сэм.  
  
— Что мы празднуем? — интересуется Дин.  
  
— Ну, я зашёл в комнату Каса, спросить, хочет ли он кофе, и увидел, что все простыни в краске. В краске, Дин. А затем я пошёл в твою комнату, — Сэм глядит брату в глаза, — и твоя кровать была заправлена. — От удивления Кас перестаёт жевать, но Сэм сохраняет невозмутимый вид. — И я подумал, что вы наконец-то престали ходить вокруг друг друга кругами.  
  
Дин нацепляет на вилку кусок оладьи со словами:  
— Это стоит отпраздновать.   
  
Через минут лицо Каса приобретает прежний цвет, и он неловко смеётся. Дин скучал по тому, как звучит его смех.  
  
Жизнь прекрасна.  
  


***

  
  
После этого Дин становится любимой моделью Каса.  
  
Он рисует глаза Дина, делая их насыщенно зелёными и уверяя, что они и в самом деле такие. Дин готов поклясться, что они не настолько яркие, но Кас утверждает, что это правда. Что ж, Дин поверит ему на слово.  
  
Кас рисует веснушки Дина, их хаотичную россыпь на носу. Дин никогда не уделял веснушкам много внимания, но Кас их обожает.  
  
Он рисует обнажённую спину Дина, гибкую, с длинными изгибами; рисует, как тень от лопаток падает на её верхнюю часть. Рисует шрам от схватки с оборотнем в её нижней части.  
  
Один раз Кас рисует Дина и Карамель. Морская свинка мирно спит на его голой груди. Вместо того, чтобы просто сфотографировать их на мобильный телефон, Кас настоял, чтобы Дин сидел (точнее, лежал) и позировал ему. Он хотел, чтобы Дин и Карамель подружились. Удивительно, но это сработало.  
  
Также Кас рисует, по крайней мере, дюжину картин с рукой Дина и отпечатком своей ладони. Они все разные: разные ракурсы, цвета и освещение, но у Дина при их виде неизменно перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Он бережно хранит все рисунки.


End file.
